Ben Becomes a Man
by rachgreengeller
Summary: For his bar mitzvah, Ben wants to ask a girl out . Will his dad and uncles be able to help?


Hello children to quote one of my favorite authors and the sage himself, Chandler Bing, I needed to get a new story up and getting back to the old friends roots. I will tell you ahead of time , I am a Catholic so if this isn't perfect than I am sorry…it is an idea I have had for quite a while…these characters are the property of Bright Kauffman and Crane… the Alex Tribbiani character is the property of Bright San Productions…..if I could own characters I would give Mr. Bing to my sis Jen and the good doctor Geller is mine….

Ben sat in the rabbi's office as he read the remainder of his lesson. He was soon going to be turning thirteen. According to Jewish law, he would become a man , so he would be having his bar mitzvah soon. Ross sat with Carol by his side, his face was glowing with pride as his son spoke the ancient Hebrew.

"Very good Ben." The rabbi smiled as he hugged him. "You have the Haraftah down pat. I think that this will be one of the best bar mitzvah's I have participated with in a while."

"He is smart, just like his father." Ross bragged. Carol looked at him. "I am part of this too , you know. Ross leaned over and gave Carol a peck on the cheek. "Thank you , this really means a lot to me." Carol fora brief second forgot why she had divorced this man. At that moment Susan came in, "So how did you do kid?" she said as she sat down next to Carol. "I did great Mom, " Ben said. The rabbi was of another generation and was still getting used to this non traditional family. "Well Ms. Bunch, I think we are scheduling the bar mitzvah one week from Saturday. And is there anyone else that I am forgetting that is a parent. "Mom Rachel." Ben smiled.

Ross had to speak up. "Rabbi , she's my wife. She couldn''t make it because of a previous engagement. " At that moment, Rachel and Emma came in the rabbi's office and Rachel leaned over and kissed Ross. "Honey, I'm sorry , but there were so many people there and I couldn't get through the check out line." Ross rolled his eyes, only Rachel would call a sale at Bloomingddales a special event.

"Hi Daddy." Emma said as she hopped up on her father's lap. "We went shopping." Emma had the same enthusiasm for shopping as her mother. She was now three and her blue eyes sparkled as she showed the love she had for the man whom she called Daddy. "I see ." said Ross as he hung on her every word. Rachel came in and shook the rabbi's hand. "Rabbi Schwimmer I am sorry , but I was tied up , I am Ben's stepmother, Rachel Geller." . she smiled as she looked over at Ross. "What I told you that sale was crazy."

"Are their any other mothers I should know about?" the rabbi said as he looked over the group.

"Nope , just us." Smiled Susan. She looked lovingly over into Carol's eyes. The rabbi lifted his eyes and looked up to the heavens as if to ask why me God. "Now Ben, you and your father will go to the front of the synagogue where you will make a speech. Then you will officially be a man." Ben 's eyes started to light up. That meant he was a grown up . "Not so fast Ben." Carol lightly reminded him."It is more of a ceremony , so no that doesn't mean you will be all grown up." Ben looked at his parents thoughtfully before he asked this. "If this is my first adult party, can I bring a date?" he asked innocently. Unsure of his parents reactions from "Oh no." to "All right ." from his father. , he looked to Rachel for an answer as well. "I don't see anything wrong with him asking some girl from his class to be his date." She said. Emma looked into her father's eyes again. Ross was very relieved for the interruption, this revelation just ended the fear that his son being raised by two women would turn out gay as well. But at the same time, it meant that his precious son that he remembered trying to get him to say Dada was now a teenager. It was a sign that Ross himself was no longer a young man. All he had to do was look in the mirror to see the strands of gray around his temples to know this. Thank God for Grecian Formula. Rachel teased him when she saw him one day putting the coloring in his dark brown hair.

"Daddy?" she shyly said. "Yes Emma." Ross answered. "Do I get to have a party too when I get older?" Ross just smiled and her and then said . "Yes you will , except yours will called a bat mitzvah. "

"And when your Aunt Monica had hers, your father rapped at it." Rachel added with Ross looking at her. "Hey I was good." He whined.

"I plead the fifth . " said Rachel.

"Well I guess I will be seeing you next Saturday Ben." The rabbi said as he shook his hand. "And Ms. Bunch and Ms. Willick, and of course , you Mrs. Geller and Ross." He smiled glad that he had all of that out of the way.

"Did you hear that?" Ross announced proudly. "My son is going to ask a girl to his bar mitzvah." Ben turned to him. "Dad did you ask anyone to yours?" Ross was a little bit embarrassed by this, if he could have asked anyone , it would have been Rachel. "Nope , no I didn't"

Rachel smiled at him , knowing what she knew now, she would have been his date for the bar mitzvah. She took his arm and squeezed it , and then she gave him a shy smile.

"The only problem is asking her ." Ben said as he put his hands through his blonde hair. Ross knew this was his job. After all, his ex and Susan would have no idea how their son was to act around women, especially when they were trying to be all macho."Ben, I would be happy to help you ask out this girl. After all , you need an expert's advice , and I have been with my share of the ladies." Ross bragged. Rachel rolled her eyes.

Ben smiled. "And that is why I need someone who is an expert. You are right Dad." He said to Ross. "And that's why I am going to ask Uncle Joey." Ross' face sunk. Rachel tried not to giggle and held he hand over her mouth.


End file.
